<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 20 - Horsemen by Chibifukurou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647434">Day 20 - Horsemen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou'>Chibifukurou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faraday woke up, underground. The pine box was cheap and didn’t last long when he pounded his hands against it. He clawed himself free of the dirt one scrabbling handful at a time. Until he can take a long gulp of clean, cool air. There is snow on the ground around his grave. Freezing over the grass that grew there. </p><p>Damn, they must have managed to kill half the town to keep him dead for so long. He never remembered the work he did while he was dead. Had never been sure if he was grateful for that or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joshua Faraday/Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 20 - Horsemen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faraday woke up, underground. The pine box was cheap and didn’t last long when he pounded his hands against it. He clawed himself free of the dirt one scrabbling handful at a time. Until he can take a long gulp of clean, cool air. There is snow on the ground around his grave. Freezing over the grass that grew there. </p><p>Damn, they must have managed to kill half the town to keep him dead for so long. He never remembered the work he did while he was dead. Had never been sure if he was grateful for that or not.  </p><p>He climbed out of the hole he made, stood on shaking legs and survey’s the area. There were three other graves there. Goodnight and Billy on one side, joined together in death as they had been in life. Jack Horne on the other side. </p><p>Goodnight and Billy seemed the type to have made deals with some kinda devil to keep moving, but if they were together in the place that came after he doubted they would bother. Horne had been ready to go long before he was buried. There was no point staying here waiting for the others to come back. </p><p>No sign of Vasquez, Chisolm, or Red Harvest. Not that Vasquez would have stayed down anymore than Faraday had. He was a different kind of Horseman than Faraday, but War or Death they still couldn’t stay ead. </p><p>When he looked down the hill the church tower was still standing. So they must have won for a certain value of winning. He should move on, bury his casket and start over in some new town where they had never heard of Joshua Faraday. </p><p>He’d done it before and he had little doubt he’d do it again. He was one of death’s Horsemen. It came with the territory. His life always ended where death needed a hand guiding folks to the afterlife. And once the job was done he came back. </p><p>But he had made sure to give his life doing something good and proper even if he’d have died anyway. Least Emma Cullen could do was point him in the direction the others had gone. </p><p>When he got closer to town he saw that the church doors were closed and the most of the town was empty. Come back on a Sunday Morning, all his sins washed clean. Wasn’t that a fucking joke. </p><p>He headed to the saloon, there at least he could wait for Cullen among the rest of the heathens. He was five shots of liquor down before she came to see him. Her mouth twisted up like she smelled something awful. Well it wasn’t him, he didn’t decay when he was down in the dirt. </p><p>Faraday wasn’t some kind of revenant or death omen. </p><p> “We don’t like your kind here,” Cullen said. “We’re good god-fearing people.”</p><p>Christians, they always liked to think they were the only things out there. “I’ll be on my way one you tell me where the others went. You were the one that called us all together. That many bad omens you can’t blame us for what comes after.”</p><p>Her face managed to become even more sour. “They headed west, Chisolm had an idea of some job for them to do. He didn’t say exactly where.”</p><p>“How long has it been?” Faraday motioned for another drink. </p><p>“Nearly six months.”</p><p>Faraday slugged the drink back. That was near the longest he’d been under since the War. “Then I’d best hurry if I want to catch up.”</p><p>She didn’t offer him a horse or any money. He didn’t ask either. This town wasn’t Death’s territory anymore, he’d go somewhere else to get what he needed. Somewhere where he could die and come back and nobody would notice or care. West didn’t give him much information, but he’d got a feel for Vasquez’s aura. They’d be able to find each other once they got close enough. </p><p>It wasn’t too much of a surprise when he finds Vasquez waiting for him in the town after the one where he won a new horse. </p><p>"Ready to start on a ride, cowboy?”</p><p>“Might as well, still need to find us a pestilence and famine. Less you think Chisolm and Red Harvest?”</p><p>Vasquez shrugged. “We’ll see won’t we.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>